


reflection with a side of vampire

by mysoulrunswithwolves



Series: love-bites and legwarmers [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulrunswithwolves/pseuds/mysoulrunswithwolves
Summary: He rolls over, pulls his blankets over his head to block out the sun. Koushi knows; he knows he must make a choice and he knows that he must leave this room with his mind made up. He has enough information, it should be easy to pick, should be easy to know what he wants. So why did it feel so hard? Why did he feel that in choosing one, he will lose another?Alternatively: the short chaptertoday in love-bites and legwarmers: reflection, confusion, and resolve





	

 

Koushi has had better weekends, all things said.

Not that this weekend wasn't fun, because it was, but it could have ended better. Koushi groans into his pillow, tries to forget everything that happened. He fails.

He reaches over, finds in phone, and checks the time.

Ten thirty.

He should get out of bed. He really should. He has _things_ to do, and yet not one of those things feels more important than the mess that his love life has become. Koushi is still reeling, still can’t believe just how wrong he was about everything. He hasn’t left his room since they got back from the party.

_“Suga, what the hell?” Daichi was angry, slamming the front door behind them as they walked back into the house._

_“What do you want me to say, Daichi?” Koushi crosses his arms, comes to a stop in the middle of the living room and turning to face him. “I didn’t know what you wanted, really.”_

_“How?!” Daichi exclaims. “Suga, I told you a few times that I wanted you.”_

_Koushi nods, thinks for a moment. “I know you did, I just thought you meant something else. I didn’t realize how serious you were.”_

_Daichi just stares at him, brown eyes wide and hurt. “Suga, why did you let me kiss you when you’re dating someone else?”_

_Koushi wants to scream, wants to yell that_ I didn’t know _, how can I when every vampire I know kisses me? But he doesn’t. He waits, counts to five, re-centers. When he answers Daichi it’s with a level voice, a calm tone. “I think I need to be alone for a bit, think through some things.” He doesn’t wait for Daichi to reply as he walks down the hall and into his room, locking the door behind him._

It’s been a full day since, Saturday bleeding into Sunday while Koushi turns things over in his mind, fits pieces together with information he’d been missing. He’s replayed every moment with Akaashi over and over again, realizing everything he’d failed to understand previously, wondering if it mattered now. He thought about Daichi, how he’d been thinking it was a vampire thing, all the kissing, but really it had been something much more serious. Really, he should have known, should have realized. Koushi is angry that he didn’t see it sooner, didn’t see how Daichi wasn’t treating him like a friend anymore, but as something more important. Koushi blames a lot of it on the strain of being a familiar.

He rolls over, pulls his blankets over his head to block out the sun. Koushi knows; he knows he must make a choice and he knows that he must leave this room with his mind made up. He has enough information, it should be easy to pick, should be easy to know what he wants.

So why did it feel so hard? Why did he feel that in choosing one, he will lose another?

Koushi searches his heart, looks for that understanding within himself to guide his choice, to choose the right path. He stays in bed, pondering, thinking through is choices, figuring out what he wants, what he _needs_.

He reaches over, grabs his phone, sends the text.

To: **Akaashi**

hey, can I come over? I need to talk to you

From: **Akaashi**

Yeah, come on over

**Author's Note:**

> *drops mic*
> 
> next time in love-bites and legwarmers: unresolved conflict, existential crises, and late morning cuddles
> 
> [Tumblr](https://mysoulrunswithwolves.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfstar_soul)


End file.
